The present invention relates generally to the field of computer networking, and more particularly to the field of communications between domains in a multi-domain computer network.
InfiniBand1 is a computer-networking communications standard that may be used in a computer network for communication among a plurality of devices. Further details of InfiniBand may be found in the publication “InfiniB and Architecture, Specification Volume 1, Release 1.3”, published Mar. 3, 2015 by the InfiniBand Trade Association, and the publication is hereinafter referred to as the “InfiniBand standard”. The InfiniBand standard provides further descriptions for formats associated with datagrams and other entities of a packet switched network. The InfiniB and standard defines a format for management messages which supports common processing, where the management messages are referred to as management datagrams (MAD). Each management datagram contains the same header format that identifies the class of a management message and the method. 1 InfiniBand is a registered trademark of the InfiniBand Trade Association.